Captain Marvel & the Gothamites
by UnkindWinner07
Summary: Billy was always different. He had pitch black hair and vibrant emerald green eyes. He said things he didn’t know and often found himself wanting to regain his memories. Instead he’s kidnapped to Gotham (Damian is Amnesiac Billy Batson Batson)
1. chapter 1

**Billy was always different. He had pitch black hair and vibrant emerald green eyes. He said things he didn't know and often found himself wanting to regain his memories. Instead he's kidnapped to Gotham (Damian is Amnesiac Billy Batson Batson)**

I don't own Batman or Young Justice or nay of the many references like Shazam/Superman Return Of Black Adam

Marilyn Batson couldn't have kids. An incident with Marijuana made her Infertile, she and her husband were sad. C.C and her decided to adopt but they couldn't seem to find the right child.

C.C Batson her husband and her both became archaeologists to study a tomb in Egypt where their parents met and were killed. They soon became famous and moved around the country. C.C got a quick job in Gotham where they lived in a flat for a few months, they continued looking for the child that their instincts called to. But, that didn't happen until today.

The boys breathing was sharp, like he was running but he wasn't. His chest was covered in blood and it looked like it was hurting badly, or I think it hurts badly. She thought.

He bumped into her and he yelped out in pain. He probably didn't see who or what it was before falling unconscious.

Marilyn didn't know what to do, she couldn't bring him to a hospital without them asking questions and she had her job, but something called out to her. It made her heart Shatter when she saw the young boy with a bloody chest so she made a choice and grabbed the child gently before carrying him to the closest hospital.

It wasn't until a few days in the hospital that the child woke up.

( the doctor looked solem, "Its most likely Retrograde Amnesia. Retrograde amnesia usually happens when someone is gravely injured, like he was before, or some form of early child abuse." The doctor continued, "as you know he has many scars which could make that claim true, that and they're are no records of him in any system, so when you take custody of him you will have to name him and reteach him and help him. The doctor said sternly. Marilyn and C.C nodded, thinking of all the names.)

(They decided on two names William or Thomas, Tommy or Billy for short. William Thomas Batson, Billy Batson, or Thomas Batson.)

He didn't know how to feel besides empty when he couldn't remember his name or family.

(He looked down "it's… nice? To meet you." He said Slowly, sounding not used to the words.. Marilyn smiled gently " it's nice to meet you as well. My name is Marilyn and this is my husband C.C you may refer to us as whatever you want."

He looked up hopefully "do you know my name?"

"Sadly we don't but we were wondering if you had any recollection of your past?"

His eyes looked hollow before he mustered out the words "Demon brat." One of the doctors who were recording the interaction sucked in a huge breath, one clenched her teeth, and the other wrote something down. Marilyn caressed his cheek and said "sweetheart we won't call you something like that. How bout Billy? Billy Batson?")

A few months later he got a older sister who had brown hair and vibrant Blue eyes. He had the same birthday or so they thought April 27 she was older than him that's for sure but they called them siblings one year older even though she was smaller than him. The first time they called them that they gave him a bond that couldn't break. It was exhilarating and it made it feel like…. home.

A year after they adopted the newly named Billy Batson they were killed in Egypt. He moved from foster home to foster home not letting his two best friends (bordering on siblings.) know that he was homeless. Then he was brought to their foster home, they were angry at him for not telling them anything but, they were family, so they dealt with it.

The first foster house was okay, the second as well but, the third was probably one of the worst ones. Demon child, demon child. That's all they ever called him. They made him dye his hair every month. They beat him, paid children to bully him, starved him, locked him up. Then they were arrested for child abuse so every child was taken to a different house. The last thing they ever did to him was carve the two words Demon Brat onto him back.

The police had to check the whole place, when they found Billy they were sympathetic and stared at him with Pity. They brought him to the Fawcett City Orphanage, he died his hair every month and didn't speak much. He didn't eat much, not liking the taste and only ate vegetables.

He ran away so some other children would have a home. Then he met a woman her name is Ms. Bambi, she gave him a home and once he got a job he started paying her back. Mary was immediately taken to a different place even though that's against the law.

Then when Mary visits his friend Freddie comes with her. Freddie, Mary's friend got the Bromfield's to adopt him into their family and he couldn't see Ms.Bambi anymore. It took awhile for him to settle in, he was adopted into their family the day before Christmas and everyone was treating him like family. He couldn't, wouldn't betray the Batson's trust and he shut himself off from all of them even Mary. He snuck out every night visiting the zoo he stayed by Tawny Tawky no matter what.

Then he stopped a group of four from robbing a homeless man who kept calling him captain. He reminded him of Tawny, so he gave him a subway token, not expecting to get it back. Then he was attacked by some weirdo when with Mr.Kent who generously gave him breakfast when he was staying with Ms. Bambi for the night.

He met Mr. Kent years ago when he was still homeless. The last house kicked him out for trying to help with the dishes. Then when he was being robbed Mr. Kent jumped in and saved him from the muggers. He didn't get hurt, that bad just a hit on the head, nothing his body wasn't used to.

Mr. Kent reminded him or someone he couldn't remember and he could remember everything. From the names of people he met 2 years ago and haven't seen since to the birthdays animals. Though he loved animals so, that one made more sense.

He often made the mistake of saying Jon or almost made the mistake. He always caught himself before and only says the J by accident.

Too Mr. Kent, he reminded him of his adopted Nephew. Who went by a name starting with D.

Mr. Kent reminded him of Superman. He made a conspiracy that Mr. Kent is Superman it made sense to him. Turns out it's real! Along with a magic wizard who helps him out after being attacked by a weird person who looked elvish but without the blonde hair.

Years later (after Clark had a "little" talk with the Wizard) they continued to work together. Mr. Kent trained him and even taught him some stuff that he should've learnt in school if he ever went.

A few months after him becoming a member of the league, he was kidnapped in mortal form along with Mary and Freddie. Which is the position they're in right now.


	2. Chapter two

**I made my own superhero names for the rest of the Marvel family cuz I'm weird**.

A few months after him becoming a member of the league, he was kidnapped in mortal form along with Mary and Freddie. Which is the position they're in right now.

Mary and Freddie along with the rest of their family all gained the power of Shazam the third time He transformed. An excess lightning bolt hit them when Black Adam attacked and they transformed along with Tawny Tawky the tiger that sometimes lives in the zoo.

Their hands were bind from some sort of cuff. Definitely magic proof. He glared at the ground that was two feet below him. Both Mary and Freddie were on the ground but he was hanging from the ceiling. It was a dark room with water slowly dripping from the ceiling. It kept dripping over and over on to his face, It annoyed him.

"Billy," she whispered "you okay?"

"I'm fine, you guys?"

"We're okay." She said pulling a little bit in the restraints making his cuffs give out an electric shock. His eyes widened then closed harshly in pain he yelled before He cursed in multiple languages, not realizing it. The water just made everything worse. It stopped feeling like a electric shock and it soon felt like how when he got hit by lightning.

She quickly put her hands where they were, not wanting him to get hurt again. They already knew one of their family members have noticed them missing. Or maybe Black Adam. He tends to help them out when in mortal form for some reason.

Freddie didn't answer. It was either he was thinking or he was unconscious. Freddies breath quickened suddenly, making him jerk up and pulled on his chains. the lightning went threw his body again. He yelled in pain, he stopped yelling when a clapping was heard. Billy's teeth were clenched together. Mary looked over to see a man he didn't have any distinctive features but his eyes. His eyes just kept changing colours. A camera was in his hands.

Freddie moves his hands back to where they were and the shocks stopped. Billy glared at the man, his green eyes showed off the mirror that was surrounding the room.

"W-who ar-are y-you?" Freddie asked stuttering from the cold breeze that was in the room. Drip, another drop of water fell onto Billy.

Another shock went through his body. It connected to the ground and went right into the puddle that formed beneath him. A scream ripped through his throat but this time it was accompanied by two other screams. Mary and Freddie. They were touching the water when the bolt connected.

When their screams stopped the man was nowhere to be seen.

XXX

"Sir?" The man asked. "When will we send it?"

"Send it now, reroute it through Fawcett and then through Jump."

It would only be an hour before the occupants of the Wayne Manor would watch the video tape

XXX

It was a normal day in the Wayne Manor, except the fact that Darla Marvel and Gene Marvel burst into the Justice League headquarters looking for Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel and Marvel Jr.

Only after they got all the information they could get, which was none. They told them that they went missing, right before dinner. Mary's phone wouldn't answer and Captain always told them where he was going.

All of the Justice League members were forced to check their city's for them. Only for most of them to come up empty. Batman and the Green lanterns haven't finished. Flash and Kid Flash were attacked and are still Fighting Captain cold and the rogues.

Bruce just got home from being Batman when a delivery came. It was a USB stick with a video on it.

All of the Batclan members were brought into the screening room to watch the video when the people in the room were shocked.

XXX

"Holy crap."

"Is that?"

"Fuuuck."

"What the Fuck!"

"This is not possible!"

"Not possible? Please."

"Yeah! You were brought back from the dead Jason!"

Dick was staring at the screen. It was paused when the vibrant green eyes shown. The black hair, red hoodie and the same face. A door slammed behind them "Damian…"

XXX

The chains that were holding Billy up were cold and very old. So that meant that they heated up very quickly and banged against something hard they would eventually crumble.

It took awhile but he did it. Mary maybe had to eleticute him once or twice but the remnants were laying on the floor.

The same was done with Mary and Freddie's Chains. Only he had to use him magic to destroy them.

Freddie's canes were scattered throughout the mirror room. His eyes glowed and he was able to see in the dark. It was all art of his magic, or everyone thought.

The banging of the door made them all turn to the side. The man was back with the camera only this time it had a blinking red light..

The man blinked at them standing together with no chains. "Wh-what? How?"

"Hi?" Billy waved awkwardly.

"How did you get out of the chains!"

The man was in the ground in seconds. "First off," he berated, "you were being stupid and had really, really old chains and than decided hey! We'll heat them up really hot by electrocuting someone."

"Billy!" Mary yelled. He turned around still staring down, the camera lens stared right into his eyes. He stepped back hitting the mirrored wall. Mary snorted.

"What!" He yelled arms flailing in frustration.

"You're still afraid of cameras?" She sighed,

"Seriously?" He said still backed into the wall. "Have to bring that up now?"

"It's blinking still." Freddie pointed out.

"does it mean it's on? Recording? Live?"

"Live." Mary said picking it up, examining it.

"Then where is the signal connected too?"

"You know what! First off we're getting out of the room and seeing where we are." Freddie said, "and were taking the camera. Maybe, the person or people on the other side are nice and will help us get home to Fawcett before Darla worries."

"What do we do with him?" Billy asked.

"Leave him here and lock the door?" Freddie shrugged.

"I guess that would work."

Mary grabbed the key off off the man who Billy will call Will, For the rest of his life. They left him where he was and locked the door. The camera rested peacefully on Mary's Fawcett city hat.

"Couldn't we just give the the camera to Billy and let him message someone?" Mary asked

"No Mary. obviously, Someone is watching or it's being sent to somewhere for some reason. " Freddie explained, "if we find out where we are the people watching if there are any can send help and if not we can just give it to Billy."

"Just don't point it in my direction." Billy grumbled. Staring at his hands that were shaking from The coursing electricity. Shaking his hands quickly, they walked throughout the halls searching through the rooms until they came upon a door.

It was short, just big enough to fit all three of them. Freddie hit his head against the top, Billy was holding the camera so it didn't accidentally show him the lense.

They continued walking throughout the whole warehouse, it was old abandoned, and scary he admitted to himself. Dolls were lined up all over the room, "this looks like that one horror film we watched last week." He whispered to Freddie, who nodded linking their arms together.

"It's getting darker," he explained. "I don't want you to feel scared."

"Hurry up! I can see the skyline,"

"Wait up Mary!" Billy yelled as he and freddie both ran after her. "Their could be traps," he explained further, looking around the area.

XXX

"That's the Doll factory by the shore," Dick reminisced. "That's where me and Dami found the Scarecrow hiding." He took the screen and flicked the screen making it jump on to the big screen, he tapped into the security cameras feed. They saw three shadows looking around.

"Lets go get them!" Tim said, eyes sparkling in hope. He said some things to Damian he'd rather forget.

"No—"

XXX

They stared at the view in wonder. It was beautiful, not as beautiful as from above, but beautiful nonetheless. "Fifteen floors," Billy summarized. "More than likely that the man had accomplices, makes going straight down harder and the camera makes it harder. Do any of you guys have a phone?" He tapped his foot.

"Nope," Freddie checked his pockets.

"Ditto." Mary chirped.

"Do you have to be so energetic?" Billy asked, eyebrows raised his head turned slightly towards Mary, camera in hands.

"Only today," she smiled. "We are supposed to be at home, Darla's been waiting for our birthday since you joined in at the home." She twirled.

"She's completely right, Darla's been planning this since you got here." Freddie shook his head, walking into another room. "I'll go get help," he waved before walking away.

"I guess I'm going down?" He asked.

Mary smirked. "I'll take upstairs. At least fifteen more floors right?" Nodding she also left the room.

He grabbed the camera off the ledge and made his way down the stairs, he felt the hair on his arms stand, 'this room was really staticy' he thought. He licked one of his hands and whipped his hair down. The place was desolate. He couldn't find anyone, luckily he knew Freddie would be back with Darla in a couple minutes, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

 **Hello anyone who actually read this, Sorry for not posting, in fact I've been speed writing a lot of fanfics and wanted to at least get through the Kidnapping incident. Anyone can use the idea of Billy is Damian I have no problem with people writing about that in fact I would enjoy it, I find it quite interesting. So yeah… Sorry one again. I apologize for not writing as often as I thought I could.**


	3. Chapter Three

"Some of us have to stay here to make sure they're okay." Bruce admitted hesitantly, wanting everyone to go help them, "and we still have to look for Captain Marvel, Darla is starting to electrocute computers in the Watchtower."

Dick looked like he wanted to cry, "I want to go find him, he looks exactly the same—and—I want to see little wing again!" He cried out, sobbing into Jason's jacket, who also wanted to go find the brat.

"I wann' go a' well." Jason sighed, wrapping his arms around the crying Dick.

"I'll help with the Marvel mystery, make sure to tell me your progress." Tim demanded, sitting at one of the computers, looking from the screen to his computer back and forth. "I can watch the monitor so you guys all go, and Alfred will help, he and the animals."

"Go, young master, We'll watch the monitor, you probably should be the one to get him, after all it was you who was the last to see him."

Bruce could only realize what Alfred was saying, he was the last one to see him. The last one, the one who should have realized Talia was following them. The one who should have realized his son was being chased by Assassins, the one who should have protected him.

If only he had listened to what Damian was asking him, "Can you take care of Batcow and Alfred the cat and Titus, and make sure Goliath has enough food. Please father, I—I'll see you later."

The last thing Damian said to anything, then the recordings came in. They never got a clear view of him to find him but they did hear the Smacks and screams of a whip and their brother. They never through them out, Bruce shook his head at the thought and turned on the batmobile.

Jason reeved the motorbike before saying a quick, "see ya' ther'." His gothamite accent thick through the mask. Bruce watched as his son rode off across the country side.

Dick was still watching the screen as if anything could change, "Come on," Bruce told him, the roof opening up. "We should make it there in five minutes tops."

"Make it one."

"Deal, now Richard." Bruce said tentatively, "It wasn't your fault." Bruce understood, he felt the exact way for the first year, then after therapy (which the entire family was put under) he knew it wasn't him, but Talia. She was the one to kill him, she was the one who recorded his son screaming as a whip came down on his back. She was the one to take their baby away from their family and they would kill for him back, (not that he would tell anyone, same goes for anyone else in his family, Even Jason, even though he didn't kill the joker, particularly because of Alfred)

"I know… I just think we should have been able to find him."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Something was wrong. He should have been able to see Mary and Freddie a whole ago. God he was an idiot, he's seen Scooby Doo, don't split up it gets people hurt and he couldn't breath, his heart raced against his chest as he heaved into the toilet. "Holy." He repeated, "I. I am fine." He told himself wiping his face with the paper towel on the sink. He left the camera in the other room as he went into the small washroom.

He could hear cars outside, that told him it wasn't good. The others who kidnapped him could be back and he would have to fight them.

He didn't want to fight anyone, just leave this place. "Holy moly, Darla must be worried." He told himself walking up and down the hallways, camera in hand. "I hope she finds us." Looking at the camera he swallowed loudly. "Hey, if anyone's listening can you call Darla Marvel, so she can find us please." He pleaded, voice cracking. He just wanted to go home, he didn't even know why the man had kidnapped them. (In fact the author forgot as well)

The slamming of doors scared him. He looked at the stairs and started climbing once again, "Mary! Freddie, please, somethings wrong!" He called out, eyes searching frantically. Though his heart pace completely went against his judgment and was calm.

He felt his heart rate climb as he got no farther than the tenth floor up, "Mary!" He yelled, louder this time. He twirled around almost tripping against his own feet when he heard the doors beside him slam open.

He couldn't protect himself like this, not with the cameras and not in a place like this, everything would explode if he did. His eyes widened in fear, a scream stuck in his throat. He dropped the camera hearing it smash, a woman stopped in front of him.

A beautiful woman, her brown hair cut down to her waist, and green eyes that resembled his own. He staggered back, hitting a wall behind him, he looked at the wall only to see that there was a big gaping hole right behind him, the only thing stopping him from falling was the small barrier that reached his back. (Which is relatively small, seeing as he is ten.)

The woman put her hand out only to take it away. "Ibn, my son." He flinched. "I—I'm so sorry, I…. I didn't mean to. Please, just come with me, back home. I won't let father hurt you ever again."

He stayed still as she continued speaking, "please. Please I'm so sorry. I'll do whatever you want. Please, I can't lose you not again."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked her, fixing his red sweater that climbed up his waist.

"Ibn… you don't remember me?" She cried, reaching out for him, once she held him it felt instinctive to hold her back. "It's me your mommy, Talia. Please, come back with me, I'm sorry it took so long for me to find you. You never have to do anything my father says ever again."

"You're my mom?" He asked himself, "But— what's my name, my real name?"

"Damian." Another voice said at the other side of the room, Batman was standing there in all his glory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

He stilled in the womans grip, his mom his real mom. He'd have to tell Mary and Freddie they'll want to meet her. But holy moly, Batman finding them seemed odd. I mean he'd understand Freddie coming back as Marvel Jr. or him getting Darla but Batman?

"Damian." Batman rasped as if he was something that he had never seen before. "I." He stopped, "I'm sorry." He turned away, "Talia, take care of him, I'll find his friends." He dismissed leaving.

Billy felt his chest tighten, he didn't know what was going on. The woman continued to cry out his name as if he died and Batman stared at him as if he were a ghost. A light blue Lightning strike hit above them making Billy snap back into reality. His face contorting into one of resolve. He wiggles his way out of his mother's grip, "Hey… Um—Mum!" He called out waving his hands in front of her face. The tears on her face stilled and she stared at him happiness gleaming in her eyes. "We—We gotta go!" The static particles in the room flashing and sparkling, crackling over and over until they couldn't hear anything.

Flames burst from the camera which he momentarily forgot about. He dropped it in panic flailing his arms. "Ibn!" The woman yelled, placing her jacket on top of him blocking him from the stings. He gasped out, air rushing out of his lungs. He didn't know what had happened next only that floors below them had exploded and they were about to be burnt alive.

Thankfully, whatever happened stopped and they were safe for at least a minute, the woman jumped out of a defensive pose and ran towards the stairs pulling Billy alongside her. When they made it up the stairs the entire floor was covered in ice, there were a few spots where it was heating up but it was cold in there.

He barely felt it, thankfully he still had his mother's jacket. The coat was a little big, that was a lie. it was huge. It went passed it butt and the arms drooped down farther than it was supposed to. It was probably just him, he was still pretty small from the foster homes he had been to.

"You called me mom." She said wistfully, looking down at him. "You've always just called me mother, though it is nice for a change." Her voice sad, but the way she looked at him was one with happiness.

"My name's Billy Batson, and well the only mom I've had died, she was murdered. I'm pretty sure my uncle put them up to it, I have a sister as well, she's pretty cool she'll love you, I just know it." He told her, not really knowing what to say, I mean what would you say if your mother whom you can't recall came up to you and saved you from an explosion? You don't.

"But…...Did you abuse me?"

Talia's eyes flashed onto the boys heart where she was remembered him being stabbed, looking down she recalled the amount of times her father had forced her son to do things even she had problems doing. "My father, your grandfather did. Now… he's gone." She told him, venom lacing her voice as she talked about her father.

"Do You actually care that you found me? I'm sorry these are all personal questions the're just things I thought to say for quite some time." He elaborated, his hands making motions in the air, also nodding his head in a way that seemed as though it would explain everything.

"I do care, you are my only child, I can't have anymore." She told him, taking a breath in as she thought about the other clones, the ones that were now burnt to the ground in some old league compound. "And I don't mind you asking questions, may I ask some as well?"

"Yeah sure."

"How is your crusading around Fawcett city?"

"I don't know what you mean?" He blurted out, her eyes looked unconvinced and she was smirking.

"Captain Marvel, Billy Batson. one sister Mary Marvel known as Mary Bromfield and a brother who goes by Marvel Jr. who is Freddie Freeman, Darla Marvel, Darla Dudley, Eugene Marvel, Eugene Manscroft and Pedro Marvel also known as, Pedro Manscroft. I just found out, you shouldn't transform just anywhere you know, that's how villans find out who you are." Talia explained, his eyes widened as she named his family.

"Not really." He told her hesitantly, "most already know who I am, in fact my villains are trying to help me hide my identity along with the others because If I somehow get my identity revealed then that means they'd have less time to wreak havoc, the same things go for the other villains, if superman suddenly gets outed then there's no reason for his job and he can go fight crime more often."

"Or.." she drawled, "it's because you are a child,"

"That to." He agreed as they walked passed another door, a crackling sound from the room exploded making Talia grab on to him and pull away, thankfully the doors hid them from any shrapnel the explosion could have caused, "we gotta find them quick!"

Talia stared at her son, who looked vulnerable, "we shouldn't have split up and.—" he sniffled, "we should have taken the normal way home." She picked him up, she hid her worries, he was so light, hell even a toddler could probably pick him up after the age of four. She shook in anger, her teeth clenched together as he cried onto her shoulder.

"Your sister and brother are going to be fine, That I can promise you."

 **Late update sorry! I already posted this chapter on Ao3 but I forgot about by accident whoops. Umm, yeah sorry, the next chapter _Will_ be in a Week or so, been really busy with all the snowdays lol. **


End file.
